


Hurry

by darkforetold



Series: Mirrors [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Gabriel ignores Jesse for the last time.Jesse glared at the back of his head, his hands flexing into fists at his sides. Reyes forgot about him completely, turning back to his tablet and eventually walking awayjust like that. As if Reyes hadn’t been on his knees, sucking his dick a few days ago, or hadn’t touched him like he certainly had, or hadn’t said the filthy things he did against his ear. Like Jesse was everyone else: a nobody, forgettable. A mistake.Jesse McCree had hadenoughof being tossed away like trash.





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta rosewrought. <3

Jesse would’ve been fine with more of the same from Reyes after the second incident; no special treatment or lingering touches, his usual hiss of orders and indifferent looks. But things had gotten worse. Suddenly, Jesse’s schedule was wide open. Agents that didn’t quite fit the bill got picked and assigned to missions instead of him. Reyes hadn’t answered his e-mail regarding the “oversight,” and when they passed in the hall yesterday, Reyes hadn’t even looked at him or spared him a single word. Where Reyes usually ate with his agents in the mess hall, he was suddenly a ghost, nowhere to be found.

An opportunity to confront him, or _fuck_ , even talk to him, came early one morning when Jesse was on his way to the gym. Before all this shit had happened, they somehow always found a reason to spar, whether it was to let out some pent up energy during downtime, or express their anger about a mission gone awry in a safe, contained environment. So when Jesse found Reyes there, in the hallway, his attention focused on his holo tablet, Jesse straightened his shoulders and approached him as if nothing had changed between them.

“Want to spar, Reyes?”

Reyes continued tapping at the keys, oblivious to his presence when— _bullshit_ —Reyes had probably heard him coming down the hall for him before Jesse himself even thought about doing it.

Jesse cleared his throat and switched tactics. “That stick is mighty far up your ass. Farther than usual, I reckon. Bet you could use a round or two.”

That earned him half a glance, brown eyes narrowed over Reyes’ broad shoulder. Jesse put on his best shit-eating smile.

“No,” Reyes said flatly. “Go find Genji. He needs it.”

“But—“

“Dismissed, _McCree_.”

Jesse glared at the back of his head, his hands flexing into fists at his sides. Reyes forgot about him completely, turning back to his tablet and eventually walking away _just like that_. As if Reyes hadn’t been on his knees, sucking his dick a few days ago, or hadn’t touched him like he certainly had, or hadn’t said the filthy things he did against his ear. Like Jesse was everyone else: a nobody, forgettable. A mistake. 

Jesse McCree had had _enough_ of being tossed away like trash.

He stormed into Reyes’ office that afternoon when he knew he’d be free, throwing open the door with a resounding crack. No one in the room but him, dark eyes scanning his tablet then flicking up and immediately narrowing to dangerous slits. Jesse ignored the way Reyes’ body turned stiff, expression glacial, lips drawn in a tight line, and how he straightened completely as Jesse tore around the other side of the desk. With no preamble, no warning, Jesse just hopped up and fucking straddled him in his chair, squeezing his thighs to lock Reyes’ hips in place. Uncomfortable as hell, but he didn’t give a fuck. Not anymore.

“ _McCree_ —“

“You shut your damn mouth.”

Jesse moved to seal Reyes’ mouth with a kiss, but didn’t get far. Reyes grabbed his shaggy hair and yanked back, and the angle hurt his neck, but he didn’t care about that either. The only thing he wanted was to fuck his commanding officer into submission. Get rid of this raging hard-on the best way he could think of. Reyes’ body wasn’t encouraging, all of his lines tense, bowstring tight, but the heat in his pants—he could feel his dick half-hard against his own, and it was a tell-tale sign that maybe Reyes needed a quick fuck just as much as he did.

Except he fucking loved Gabriel Reyes, and Gabriel Reyes didn’t love him back.

“You think ignorin’ me is gonna get you any favors? Thinkin’ it’s gonna make me stop wantin’ t’fuck you?” Jesse thrust his hips. “Well, sweetheart, happy to tell you you’re fuckin’ wrong.”

Reyes clenched his jaw tight and looked at him like he might look at a particularly boring report. Jesse dragged his lower body hard, slowly, along Reyes’ lap just to get a reaction out of him. But Reyes’ breath was undisturbed and even, every fiber under strict control, every line of his muscled body rigid with an unresponsiveness that infuriated Jesse to the brink of stupidity. He stopped thinking and just… acted.

Daringly, Jesse slipped a hand between Reyes’ legs. “You hard for me, darlin’?”

—and was met with a grip that crushed his wrist like a clamp. Reyes twisted the offending hand behind Jesse’s back, locking it there, and Jesse arched with the pain. The rush of adrenaline was blinding, breath stolen from his lungs. It hurt so fucking good, and Jesse gasped, grinding down mercilessly, lost in his own fucking world—but not enough to miss that something in Reyes had changed. His breathing had quickened a shade, and Jesse let the tremor of a whimper vibrate in his throat. He let it out long and easy, and tucked his bottom lip under his teeth, rutting against Reyes like a fucking dog in heat. If he looked pathetic, he didn’t care. He was beyond saving.

“Gonna fuck you so good, sir,” Jesse drawled, rubbing against him as slowly as he could, just to make this last.

“How?” Reyes deadpanned, leaning back in the chair, eyes lidded. “You’ve got five minutes until Morrison gets here.” When Jesse started with surprise— “Didn’t see that meeting on my calendar, did you, you little shit?”

_Fuck_.

He wanted to kiss that smug smile off Reyes’ face, so he went for it. Predictably, Reyes turned his head to the side and twisted his arm a little more, sending a shockwave of pain down Jesse’s body. It zipped down his spine, and it hurt, but it felt so goddamn good because Reyes was the one hurting him. Jesse let his head fall back, his groan so loud and filthy he didn’t recognize himself anymore. He undulated his body, the slow and hard slide against Reyes’ hips making his head swim. Jesse rubbed his hard dick against the firm line in Reyes’ pants, fucking into him as hard and as slowly as he possibly could. Reyes flicked a thumb under his thin shirt, touching a soft patch of skin just beneath his ribs while his other hand locked him, his wrist in place, pinned to the small of his back. Jesse zoned in on that thumb, where it outlined bone in a touch so gentle, so pure, so fucking good, that Jesse almost completely lost it. That touch was everything to him; an apology for hurting him, ignoring him, for treating him like he was nothing. It made him think that maybe Reyes cared about him too, that maybe he might even lo—

His world was pitched forward. Jesse caught his balance, hand braced against Reyes’ muscled chest, and hovered close. They were inches apart, and Reyes craned his neck to brush his lips against Jesse’s ear.

“Hurry up,” he rumbled, thick and dark. “You have three minutes left.”

Jesse let out a huff of a laugh. Because of course Reyes didn’t give a fuck about him. Reyes watched his face, stoic and calm, like he was reading the news. Fuck him.

“Surprised you’ve lasted this long, pumpkin,” Jesse cut back, fucking him so hard, the chair began to swivel and move.

Reyes hooked a foot on the leg of the desk and they stopped moving, giving Jesse license to grind even harder, faster, fucking him like his entire life was devoted to it and nothing else. Sweat beaded his brow, his throat raw from moaning too much, too loudly, his skin oversensitive. Reyes dug that thumb under his ribs, and Jesse jerked with surprise, grinding their dicks together with a jolt.

“Two minutes,” Reyes said, his voice not even cracking. “He’s never late.”

Reyes’ arrogance, the fact he was barely aroused by this, like a perfect, untouchable statue—it had him so close to coming. Jesse felt his orgasm mount—“I can hear him down the hall, McCree,”—and crest, tumbling over and crashing into him with the force of an atomic bomb. He came with what would’ve been an obnoxiously loud groan had Reyes not covered his mouth. The sound stuttered in his throat and slipped out as a muffled whimper instead. With Reyes touching him, finally fucking touching him, he wanted to bask in the glow, find safety and warmth against Reyes’ skin before everything fell apart, before over-thinking and cutting realizations ruined whatever fucked up thing this was. Like the fact that Reyes was still hard, that he hadn’t even fucking come. That the hand over his mouth was just another way of Reyes silencing him. Erasing him. Ignoring what they had between them.

If for no other reason than to be an asshole, Jesse bit down. Reyes jerked his hand back and pushed at the same time, sending Jesse sprawling back, stumbling—into a half _I don’t give a fuck_ lean against the opposite wall just as the door swung open and Morrison breezed in, tall and gleaming in his too-perfect uniform.

“Reyes,” Morrison groused. “You forget to add our meeting to my calendar?”

“Must’ve slipped my mind.”

The smile Reyes had on his face was sick like he’d somehow planned everything. Jesse stared at him and felt a touch of hatred bubble up in his chest. The simple realization that Reyes might be two steps ahead of him, predicting his moves before he made them, toying with him…

Jesse clenched fists at his sides and stared. Now, Reyes’ body language was casual, no longer unyielding but liquid, not a cold, faceless statue but… a human being with emotions. Had he come after all? Jesse couldn’t remember clearly and—he angled his view—couldn’t see anything to tell that he had.

“Let’s go for that drink you owe me then,” Morrison said, “We can talk on the way.”

A smile blossomed over Reyes’ face, genuine and easy. Nothing like Jesse had ever seen before. Beautiful like a sunrise, blinding in its brilliance. Reyes had never smiled like that for him. It was always thin-lipped grimaces, his face downturned in a frown, or the occasional smirk at one of his stupid jokes. Reyes was stone cold, tight lines and boundaries with him, and it fucking hurt. Worse, it make him feel like a useless, unwanted piece of shit.

“Dismissed, McCree,” Reyes barked.

Jesse growled low in his throat and stormed out, slamming the door shut with a resounding _fuck you_.


End file.
